reloriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cromma Theiana
"You gotta be larger than life if you want to make it anywhere in this world. And I mean that literally." -Cromma Cromma Skula Theiana is a woman with large appetites and even larger ambitions. When not managing her lumber mill, Cromma can often be found tearing into every book she can find about Giants and Titans, chasing after rumors relating to these beings, or using her incredible size-shifting magics to fell trees to haul back to the mill. Appearance A figure chiseled from years of backbreaking work, Cromma works hard to maintain her "titanic" appearance. When not adventuring she tends to wear a black gambeson, brown leather belt, white slacks, and thick leather boots. When questing, however, she covers this utilitarian garb in thick Mithral Plate armor, inscribed with small Titanic runes at the joints. Her face bears a few small scars from her work and a strong jawline, her forehead already bearing premature creases from her long days of work and study. Beneath a few strands of wheat-colored bangs that seem to always slip out of her ponytail are a pair of sky blue eyes, which paired with her constantly furrowed brow almost gleam with determined confidence. Personality To the charitable, Cromma is a driven woman with a dream, constantly working to improve herself and reach her goals. To the more cynical, she is outright obsessed, delusional in her desires and running herself ragged chasing fantasies. To Cromma, she's just a woman who dreams of being a Titan, and won't let anyone or anything stand in her way. No matter how impossible the dream, Cromma always believes that anything is possible so long as one puts forth the effort to make it so. Background Cromma was born in a lonely house in the middle of the woods, far from civilization. Her father was a former mercenary, now running his own Lumber Mill on the river near their home, and would take Cromma there with him to learn the trade, always with his twin-headed ax on his back. Cromma idealized her father, as her mother had passed giving birth to her, and did everything she could to be like him. When she was five she began to experience strange changes, her body growing and shrinking with her emotions, and her father knew that she was destined for more than the life of a lumberjack. When Comma turned seven, her father spent what meager money he could on books of magic, pouring over them by candlelight with Cromma to learn all they could about what was happening to her. By the age of thirteen, she could control the changes fully, and started pushing herself more and more to learn the extent of her size-shifting. She read of the Titans, who fought the armies of evil head-on with their colossal might, and started to practice with a wooden sword. Her father started instructing her on how to fight, teaching her every trick he could remember from his days as a sellsword, and when she was twenty-one, she finally set out on her own, waving goodbye to her father one last time as she climbed aboard the ship that would take her to Lanerus and her destiny. Trivia * Cromma lives in a small house built next to her Lumber Mill. * Cromma's name is derived from Crom Cruach Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Citizens of Lanerus